


Catacombs

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Reylo Monster Week [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Possessive Kylo Ren, Soulmates, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Kylo Ren is the oldest living alpha vampire. He has been chasing his omega, Rey, for centuries. Ever since the night he turned her, he’s wanted her for his own. Will she finally let herself be claimed or doom herself to a worse fate?For day 1 of Reylo Monster Week.





	Catacombs

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my submission for day 1 of Reylo Monster Week! Special thanks to obsessivepropulsive and raven_maiden for beta-ing this for me. Thanks also to perperuna and loveofescapism for helping me with the title. <3

A man, beautiful and pale as the moonlight, stopped and sniffed the air at the edge of a mountain trail. He had been chasing her for centuries, but she was so smart, his little omega. Always one step ahead, always able to outrun him and hole herself up somewhere to go through her heat alone. Not this time, though. This time she would not be so lucky. He had her tied to the end of a string. 

 

Shadows. She lived her life always in the shadows. Creeping to and fro, feeding on mostly animals and the occasional thief or highwayman. After all, those cretins deserved a far worse fate. Rey hated herself, hated this life she’d been cursed to. By  _ him _ . 

 

Kylo Ren. The oldest living alpha vampire. 

 

Her desire for him was nearly as strong as her sheer revulsion at his very existence. It was complicated, to say the least. Heats worked differently for her kind, coming once every 50 years. She had done her best, avoiding him throughout her last several heats, placing herself on the opposite end of the globe, on a ship full of betas in the middle of the sea, and once inside an ancient pyramid, her scent eclipsed by the sour aroma of death. But she was old, older than she ever intended to be. And she was tired. So tired. 

 

It was here, in this abandoned abbey on the side of a mountain that she had come to end her suffering. Her heat would begin with the sunrise, and he would be able to catch her. 

 

That is, if he wished to follow her in death. 

 

Kylo had tracked her here, climbing the craggy peaks with the ease expected of an immortal who had been around for a millennium. He looked at the timepiece he wore. There was scant time left before the sun rose, and he needed to find Rey before that. 

 

He wandered through the various buildings of the abbey. She was here. He could smell her. Her heat was imminent, and finally he would know the sweetness of being buried deep in her cunt, locking them together with his knot. Kylo had not known the touch of a lover since he turned her all those ages ago. Mortal women threw themselves at him all the time - such was the allure of his kind - but for him there was no one else besides Rey. 

 

The tunnel ahead ended on the cliff side. He sensed movement just outside it.  _ Rey _ . But what was she doing? The sun was rising, its light creeping up the edges of the mountain. And his omega was walking  _ towards _ the light.  _ No _ . No, no, no. 

 

Swiftly as the wind, he was at her back, clutching her tightly and dragging her back inside the tunnel just as the light crashed over the abbey. He was pressed up against her and the scent of her filled his every fiber, causing him to grow hard at once. “Why?”

 

Tears began to fall as Rey felt her body react to her alpha. The one she’d been running from for so long. She wriggled in his grasp, but it was no use. Every molecule sang at his touch, aching to be filled by him. She looked into his deep chocolate eyes and said, “Because I never asked for this. You saw me and took me for your personal plaything, never once giving regard for what I wanted. Just let me die, Kylo. Please.”

 

“I can’t do that, Rey. I couldn’t do it then, and I won’t do it now. Don’t you see? I saved you.” He covered her lips with his and fed her a memory through their psychic link, a mystical connection that only worked when they touched. 

 

_ They were dead, the whole lot.The highwaymen had taken all they could carry and left them bleeding out on the side of the road.  _

 

_ The older man and woman were still, their eyes glassy and unknowing. Yet the beautiful young woman who lay in the grass still heaved with breath. She was enchanting, even as her limbs fell at impossible angles and blood matted her light brown hair. She gazed up at him with cloudy hazel eyes and tried to speak, but the blood in her mouth made it impossible.  _

 

_ “Hold on, little one. It’ll be over soon.”  _

 

_ He meant to just feed on her and make it a pleasant death: a merciful one like he’d given to so many others. But then her scent hit his nostrils.  _ Omega _. When he touched her skin, a series of visions surged through him. He saw their life together: her underneath him, alongside him, beckoning him, always. He wouldn’t have to be alone anymore, and she would not fade alone into the darkness. So he eagerly drank from her, the sweetest blood he’d ever tasted; and when he had finished, he bit his wrist and held it above her lips, causing her to drink from him.  _

 

_ Thus she was reborn, undead. His mate and other half. He had taught her how to feed that night, but did not want to scare her off by telling her of his visions. After they had slept through the next day, she was already gone. He vowed to chase her down if it was the last thing he did.  _

 

Rey blinked several times. That was not how she had remembered it, but then it had always been fuzzy. In her dying moments, she was convinced she had been terrified of this monster with his sharp fangs. Her fear did not abate once she was transformed, even though other parts of her called for him. Never having known a man in her human days, these new feelings were just as terrifying as what she’d become. And so she fled. And she had kept running for centuries - perhaps what she was really running from was the truth.

 

Now he was here, and he had just saved her from certain death again.  _ He smells so good _ . Her core pulsed as she felt the slick seep out, running down her thighs. How long had she been denying this connection between them? How long had she ignored the deep desire that coursed through her veins? Eternally cold, Rey suddenly felt warm for the first time in ages. 

 

“Don’t be afraid, Omega. I feel it, too.”

 

“Yes, Alpha,” she crooned as she surged up on her toes to meet his lips again. 

 

He took her kiss as an invitation and began to mouth down her slender neck, nipping and sucking as he went till he hovered over her mating gland. With a delicate touch, his tongue glided out and over the gland. Rey moaned, eyes rolling back in her head at the contact. 

 

The truth of that night and his overwhelming proximity had unlocked something deep within. It was as though centuries of lust, longing, and  _ need  _ had ignited at long last, racing through her veins and setting her ablaze with new life. 

 

It had been easy for her to pretend that he had taken her away from her parents and easy, boring life. That he had made her into a monster for his own selfish ends. But it wasn’t his fault that the highwaymen came; he was no more of a monster than she was. Deep down, she knew that if he hadn’t found her, a part of her soul would have remained desolate in whatever afterlife may have awaited her. 

 

Yes, this was always meant to happen. She was done fighting it. 

 

Her fingers wound through his dark hair. How she had always longed to touch him. Now that she remembered -- now that she had  _ embraced  _ the full truth -- she could admit how badly she wanted this. “Please. Knot me, Alpha. I’ve denied you for far too long.” 

 

He looked up and kissed her mouth again, biting her lip lightly. A trickle of blood ran down her chin, his tongue coming quickly to catch it. “You still taste divine. I can’t wait to taste your other parts,” he said as his hand dipped low to cup her sex through her dress. 

 

“ _ Yes _ . Yes, I want it all.”

 

They found a passage off the tunnel that led underneath the abbey, far from the debilitating sunlight. It seemed appropriate that they would finally be united here, in these long abandoned catacombs. “I’m going to take such good care of you that you will never want to leave me again,” he growled. His lips caressed her throat as he spoke, sending undulating waves of pleasure through her body. Every nerve was alive in away it had not been in centuries, perhaps not even when she was human. 

 

Kylo concentrated all his efforts on pleasing her, his mate. He had been alone so long, and now that he finally had her, he would never let her go. His whole body felt aflame as he experienced something he had not known since before he turned her - his rut. They would have time to be slow and tender in the years to come. He could tell via their connection that she was as badly in need as he. 

 

Rey could tell he was having trouble finding the fasteners on her dress. It was why she had specifically chosen this frock, after all. His nimble fingers were doing nothing more than frustrating her at this very moment. “Rip it,” she commanded him.

 

A wicked gleam entered his eye as he obeyed. With a quick tear, the dress ripped right down the front exposing her fully to him. She hadn’t bothered with undergarments as she had expected to be burned alive by the sunrise.  _ What a foolish thing _ , she thought.  _ I would have missed this _ . 

 

Hearing her thoughts, he answered aloud, “Thankfully, I was there to save you. I will always be there for you, Rey.” He panted in her ear as he rid himself of his clothes. 

 

They both took pause, seeing each other’s nude forms for the first time.  _ She is perfect, _ he mused taking in her lithe body and soft curves.  _ Mine, mine, mine _ , echoed through their connection as he took one of her rosy peaks into his mouth, unable to resist tasting her. 

 

“Kylo,  _ please _ ,” she begged, the aching between her thighs intense. She needed to be sated. 

 

“Of course, my love.” He knew what she wanted-- what she  _ needed _ . But he had waited so long for this. Surely he could draw out her pleasure a few moments more. His lips traveled down her writhing body to the neat thatch of curls above her apex. He took a deep breath, savoring her scent before plunging in to taste her. 

 

“Oh gods,” she moaned as his tongue probed the deepest parts of her, drinking up the essence of her heat. 

 

Just as he suspected, it was better than drinking blood. She was the most heavenly thing he’d ever tasted and he wasted no time feasting on her like she was his last meal. He made sure to lavish plenty of attention on the swollen bud at the top of her folds, lapping up all the extra slick she produced until she crested beneath him. 

 

“Alpha!” she screamed as the pleasure overtook her, shudders of ecstasy wracking her body. What was this euphoria? Better than any blood she ever tasted. 

 

He smiled, head still between her legs, and the tip of one fang grazed her sensitive skin. She jumped at the contact, but it was not unpleasant. On the contrary, Rey was very much enjoying herself. “Now I will fulfill your wishes, Omega.”

 

She had been eyeing his manhood since they disrobed and was unsure how it would even fit. Once his knot swelled, he would be even bigger and she felt herself release more slick at the mere thought. “Yes,” she breathed, opening herself wider for him. 

 

He entered her quickly, burying himself to the hilt. Her heat made sure it was an easy entrance but she still keened at the stretch. It was marvelous. “You feel amazing, my love.”

 

As he started to move, Rey instinctively bucked up to meet him, thrust for thrust. Her mind went blank and her hindbrain took over, wild with lust. She rolled them both over until she was on top, coming to a seated position over him so she could control their union. 

 

Kylo let out a startled growl, but made no move to switch them back. He was astounded by the view, her pert breasts bobbing up and down as she moved, her mess of chestnut curls loose about her face. She had never looked more beautiful. His at last. 

 

Tears began to fall as she rocked herself onto him, hands sliding up his chiseled chest. “I’m sorry,” she cried. “I made you wait so long for this, for  _ us _ .” The rivulets made their way down her cheeks and splattered onto his ever warming skin. Her shame matched her ecstasy as she rode him, realizing she had deprived them both of this pleasure for so long. 

 

He groaned and gripped her hips tighter while she bounced on his cock. “Rey, I have waited for you for centuries. I would have gladly chased you into eternity for this.” He reached up with one hand to wipe away her tears.

 

She could feel it coming on again, the wave of euphoria that would encompass her entire being. Her spine tingled deliciously and she could feel her walls start to flutter around him. 

 

As Rey’s second orgasm ripped through her body, Kylo pulled out and flipped her over onto her knees. She whined at his loss, her hips continuing to rock on their own, insides contracting around nothing. 

 

“I don’t want this to be over yet,” He murmured as he entered her again from behind. His hands came up to grip her hips as he fucked her mercilessly, feeling his knot start to swell. 

 

“Ah,” air hissed through her teeth as she got acclimated to this new angle, his shaft hitting her in such a way that she already felt on the precipice. His knot was beginning to catch on her opening, and she knew it wouldn’t be long now. Still, she needed  _ more _ . “Mate me, Alpha.”

 

He stilled momentarily, the blessed friction ceasing as he made sure he had heard her correctly. “Omega. Are you sure you’re ready?”

 

“It is useless to deny ourselves any longer. We are meant to be together always.” One of her hands left the ground and came up to grip his over her hip. “Do it. I want you to.”

 

Heady with love and desire, he inhaled sharply and began moving again, relishing her every little sound. “Come for me, Omega,” he ordered as he plunged his knot deep into her and bit down on her gland, sharp fangs sinking into her skin. He sucked her blood as he filled her with his seed, knot continuing to pulse inside her. 

 

Her screams echoed off the cavernous walls of the catacombs, two undead beings making love among the piles of dead. She came so loud and hard it was a surprise none of the dead awakened to see what the commotion was. 

 

It was poetic that they were beneath an abbey, as this was a religious experience for Kylo. He had captured his omega finally, and she was letting him mate her. It was worth the decades upon decades of chasing just for this moment of utter and complete ecstasy. He licked over the bite, healing the puncture wounds as he laid them both down on the ground while he still was locked inside her. 

 

While they lay there, his arms entwined around her, she let herself speak her true feelings at last. “I love you.”

 

“I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. It was why I couldn’t let you die. Why I couldn’t stop chasing you.” He kissed her neck softly as he pulled out and they both fell asleep. 

 

When they awoke after sunset, they dressed as best as possible and took stock of the abbey. It was a veritable fortress with no soul in sight. A perfect place to make their home. They found a sizable room with a larger bed that they took as their own and made love again in the moonlight, slow and tender, before Rey bit Kylo’s gland as well, marking him as hers for eternity. Then they hunted together for the first time since he had turned her. 

 

The town at the foot of the mountains flourished, and soon legend spread about the couple that had taken over the old abbey. They kept to themselves and left the townspeople alone, but travelers were warned against going into the woods around the mountains after dark. A few had been known to meet a sticky end from two pairs of sharp fangs. 

  
  



End file.
